The present invention relates to a glazing system and, more particularly, a temporary retainer for use in butt glazing systems which utilize structural silicone sealant or other suitable adhesive for the structural containment of the glazing material by adhesion.
In butt glazing systems, after the glazing material (usually glass) and the backer material are positioned in place, structural silicone sealant or other suitable adhesive is gunned into the voids between the interior face of the glazing material and the exterior face of the structural member such as a vertical mullion member. Once the joints are completely filled with the structural silicone the silicone is immediately tooled before skim cure can begin. When the glass is in place as set forth above it is subjected to both positive and negative windloading which tends to force the glass inwardly and outwardly respectively. Once the structural silicone sealant or other suitable adhesive has fully cured, usually from fourteen to twenty-one days after application, the positive windload is resisted by putting the seals and backer in compression while the negative windload is resisted by putting the seals in tension as the adhesive has structurally adhered to the interior face of the glazing material, that is, glass, and the exterior face of the structural member.
During the period of time between the application of the adhesive and when the adhesive is fully cured, it is necessary to hold the glass in place against the force of negative windloads which would pull the uncured silicone seals apart. In order to hold the glass in place it is common in the art to employ a temporary glazing retainer which is secured to the structural member. A typical glazing system employing a temporary glass retainer is PPG Industries EFG Glazing System 502. The PPG system and other known glazing systems employing temporary glass retainers require drilled or drilled and tapped holes in the structural member in order to secure the temporary retainer in place. Some methods incorporating retainers must be installed from the exterior of the building which, quite obviously, is more costly than if installation could be accomplished from the building interior.
Naturally, it is highly desirable to develop a temporary glass retainer for use in a butt glazing system wherein the structural member readily accepts the temporary retainer without the necessity of drilling and tapping holes in the structural member. The temporary retainer should be readily installed from the interior of the building.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved butt glazing system which employs a temporary retainer for the glazing material.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved butt glazing system wherein the temporary retainer is readily accepted by the structural member without the need of drilling and tapping holes in the member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved butt glazing system wherein the temporary retainer is readily installed from the interior of the building.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.